Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (PC, Mac)
|publisher = |genre = Action-adventure |platforms = PC, Mac |released =*15-16 November 2001 (original PC version) *9 December 2001 (Japan, PC version) *28 February 2002 (Mac) }} This article focuses on the computer version of Electronic Arts Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone video game, released for Microsoft Windows and Apple Mac operating systems and produced by KnowWonder. Levels Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 The End Characters Playable *'Harry Potter' (voiced by Joe Sowerbutts): an eleven year-old wizard who survived Voldemort's wrath as a baby. Non-playable *'Hermione Granger' (voiced by Emily Robison), Harry's best friend. Hermione sometimes helps Harry find his classes. She is first seen while Harry goes to Defence Against the Dark Arts class for the first time. *'Ron Weasley' (voiced by Gregg Chillin), Harry's other best friend. Ron also leads Harry to his classes sometimes. Playable with cheat. He is first introduced after talking to Professor Dumbledore. *'Fred' and George Weasley (voiced by Lewis MacLeod), identical twins and Ron's older brothers. Known for their mischief-making capabilities, they teach Harry the basic actions of climbing and jumping in the beginning of the game. They also trade 25 Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for Chocolate Frog Cards during the course of the game. They are also mentioned by Lee Jordan during Qudditch matches. *'Neville Longbottom' Harry's Fellow Gryffindor friend. Neville is first seen before Herbology Class say's that he's got a remembrall. The Remembrall said that Herbology Class is starting soon. He is seen again when Starting to Attend Herbology class while Fred and George arrives for the Beans. Neville Longbottom is seen again after Herbology where gets upset because Malfoy Stole His Remembrall. After chasing Malfoy Neville is happy that he's got his Remembrall Back. Neville is Seen again in Defence Against the Dark Arts Class when Harry learns the Lumos spell by Quirrell. *'Draco Malfoy' (voiced by Lewis MacLeod), Harry's nemesis. Malfoy is usually seen with his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He fights Harry twice in the game. *'Albus Dumbledore' (voiced by Benjamin Stone), The Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore gives Harry some useful advice at the beggining of the game. *'Professor Quirrell' (voiced by David de Keyser), The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He teaches Harry Flipendo and Lumos spells. In the end of the game, it is revelaed that Professor Quirrell is controlled by Voldemort. *'Minerva McGonagall' (voiced by Ève Karpf), Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. She observes Harry notable talents in Quidditch and delegate the poisition of seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. *Madam Hooch (voiced by Ève Karpf), The Flying teacher who also notices Harry natural talents on Quidditch. *'Severus Snape' (voiced by Allan Corduner), The Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. He orders Harry to find ingredients in the dungeons during the Potions class. *'Professor Flitwick' (voiced by Allan Corduner), The Charms teacher. He teaches Harry the Wingardium Leviosa spell. *'Professor Sprout', The Herbology teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House. She teaches Harry the Incendio spell. *'Rubeus Hagrid' (voiced by Jonathan Kydd), A half-giant, friends with Harry. He is usually found in his cabin on the grounds. He asks Harry two get fire seeds in a cave. *'Filch' (voiced by Allan Corduner), The Caretaker of Hogwarts. He chases Harry alongside with his cat Mrs. Norris during The Sneak levels. *'Mrs. Norris', Filch's cat who helps her master to find Harry during The Sneak. *'Peeves' (voiced by Chris Crosby), a blue skinned, raven haired, bucktoothed, red-dressed poltergeist who is always causing trouble for either Harry or Filch. He is actually fought just once in the game. *'Lee Jordan' (voice only), the commentator for Quidditch and good friends with Fred and George Weasley. *'Nearly Headless Nick' (voiced by David Coker), the ghost of Gryffindor House who hels Harry by giving him advices and showing him the way on certain occasions. *'The Grey Lady', daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and ghost of Ravenclaw House. She is briefly seen passing through rooms. *'The Bloody Baron', ghost of Slytherin House. When passing by, he can both open gates and cause damage to Harry. *'Voldemort': The final boss at the end of the game. Creatures Enemies *'Gnome:' Gnomes are annoying little creatures who bite Harry and steal a small amount of his Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. Once they steal them, they can not be recovred. They can be easily stunned with the Flipendo knockback jinx. *'Orange Snail:' Orange Snails can burn Harry if he touches them or their slime trails. Cast Flipendo to stun them. *'Venomous Tentacula:' A nasty plant that can bite Harry if he gets too close. They can be wilted by casting Incendio after Harry learns that spell. Abundant in Professor Sprout's gardens, they vary in size from small to big to giant and in number of heads from one up to over four. With few expections, they will faint only for few moments after being stunned by Incendio. *'Doxy:' Pixie-like dark blue flying beasts who bite when Harry gets too close. Cast Flipendo on them to repel them. *'Fire Crab:' There are only two Fire Crabs in the whole game, in the fire seed level. It can shoot fire out of its backside. Cast Flipendo on it twice to knock it over. *'The Troll:' There is just one troll in this game, which is the one which appears in Hogwarts Castle. Harry first need to run through the castle corridors in order to escape the troll. After Ron and him lock the door of the girls' bathroom, they realize Hermione is inside and go rescue her. Harry then needs to cast Flipendo on objects thrown by the troll to make counter-attacks while Ron tries to hit it with its own club by casting Wingardium Leviosa. Other *'Dragon:' The dragon Norbert is the only dragon in the game. You have to fetch fire seeds for it and take it to the top of the Astronomy Tower. *'Pig:' Hagrid raises pigs in his garden. *'Goat:' Hagrid keeps a goat in his garden. *'Owl:' Harry's owl Hedwig, who brings him messages. *'Fluffy:' Hagrid's three-headed dog. One of the guardians of the Philosopher's Stone. Can be lulled to sleep using the flute. Spells *'Flipendo': Knocks objects over, stuns magical creatures, pushes Flipendo Blocks and triggers Flipendo Buttons. Taught by Professor Quirrell at Defence Against the Dark Arts class. *'Alohomora': Unlocks magical locks on doors and secret passages. Taught by Hermione shortly before Charms class *'Wingardium Leviosa': Levitates Wingardium Leviosa blocks which are used to press buttons. Taught by Professor Flitwick at Charms Class. *'Incendio': Stuns Venomous Tentaculas and shrivels Spiky Bushes. Taught by Professor Sprout at Herbology class. *'Lumos': Makes shiny-yellow platforms appear when cast on gargoyles. Taught by Professor Quirrell and the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Locations With the exception of a forest and a cave, the game takes place entirely on Hogwarts and its terrains. Although other places are mentioned and illustrated in drawings during the intro and outro of the game, they do not appear not even in cutscenes. Since the game is not open-world, each location can only be played in the levels they are not blocked. In this game, there are a few things to keep in mind: the first-floor is mistakenly referred to as "second-floor"; classroom 2E is located in the fifth-floor instead of the third; the Undergorund Chambers are located in the third-floor instead of the Dungeons. *Hogwarts outside **Hogwarts grounds **Hogwarts greenhouses **Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch **Hagrid's hut **Hagrid's garden **Forest **Fire Seed cave *Hogwarts castle **Dungeons ***Potions Classroom ***Severus Snape's office **Ground level ***Entrance Hall ***Marble Staircase **First-floor ***First-floor Corridor ***First-floor Girls' Toilets (only in cutscene and when fighting the troll) ***Secret shortcut to third-floor **Hogwarts Library (?-floor) ***Restricted Section ****Mirror of Erised storage room (only in cutscene) ****Astronomy Tower (only in cutscene) **Second-floor ***Second-floor Hall ***Second-floor Foyer ***Second-floor Arcade ****Secret Storeroom ****Staircase to third-floor ***Second-floor Potions Storeroom **Third-floor ***Philosopher's Stone chambers ***Third Floor Corridor ***DADA classroom (3C or Temporary?) **Fifth-floor ***Fifth-floor Hall ***Charms classroom 2E (only in cutscene) Areas appearing only during cutscenes *Fat Lady's Corridor *Gryffindor Tower *Mirror of Erised storage room *Temporary Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom *Charms classroom Debug mode Debug mode can be accessed by typing set engine.playerpawn harrydebugmodeon while in game. It shows the Unreal Engine in the top part of the screen, which has notably green characters. It may not work the first time, but if the player keeps trying or uses the wand it will certainly activate. The key F7 may be pressed to turn it off. Once in the debug mode, the player can access the level list in the main menu and play any level any time (although the save books may not have effect when the debug is on). By pressing a certain key on the top left region of the keyboard (which can vary depending on the keyboard type, although generally ' ' ' or ~'''), the player will open the game command engine. Then the player must type '''bcheatsenabled true and press enter. Once this is done, the following cheats can be inserted (not all of them will work all the time and they may not work at all sometimes): *'ghost' - opens ghost mode *'fly' - opens flying mode *'walk' - deactivates ghost and flying modes *'givebeans' - adds an amount of beans *'givehousepoints' - adds an amount of Gryffindor house points *'giveseeds' - adds an amount of seeds *'giveallcards' - adds all Wizard cards *'harrysuperjump' - makes Harry makes a very high jump when typed (may also work outside the engine) *'harrykoresh' - makes Harry invincible *'killharry' - makes Harry faint *'killall' - stun all other present creatures *'setspeed' - accelarate the game speed *'quit' - quits the game Gallery HarryPotter.jpg|Harry Potter Animation Screenshot 2314.png harry_790screen003.jpg harrypotter_790screen019.jpg|Harry learning Flipendo with Professor Quirrell harrypotter_790screen001.jpg|Harry during the Flipendo Challenge harrypotter_790screen008.jpg harrypotter_790screen012.jpg|Jumping tutorial harrypotter_790screen002.jpg|Fred and George escort Harry to the tutorial. Screenshot 2396.png|The Potion Riddle File:Dumbledore rescues Harry.jpg|Dumbledore rescues Harry Lev5Sub517a.jpg|Quirrell/Lord Voldemort dies by blue shots and fire shots Lev5Sub517b.jpg|Quirrell/Lord Voldemort defeated and Harry runs away from him before he passes out at the same time Quirrell dies Trivia *Peeves does not appear in the film, but is battled on a regular basis in this game. *The Forbidden Forest part is not included in this version *In the book and movie, Neville breaks his wrist (after falling off a broomstick from a great height) during the flying lesson. In this version, Neville does not break his wrist (Because he didn't fly and fall off his broomstick from a great height at all). But the Flying lesson happens early and chasing Neville's Remembrall from Malfoy happens later, In Which Neville gets upset when he arrives and suggests that Malfoy has stolen his Remembrall. *In the book and this version of the game, Malfoy says he might leave Neville's Remembrall on a tree for him to find, but in the film, he suggests to leave it on the roof. *In the film and book, Harry's broomstick is jinxed in the first Quidditch match. In this version, both Quidditch matches have no Jinxed brooms or accidents. *In the book, Quirrell summons ropes to tie Harry by snapping his fingers. In the film, Quirrell snaps his fingers to make fire surround the area. In this game version, Quirrell moves his hands to conjure fire around the area. *Norbert seems to appear early in the game, unlike in the book and movie where he appears nearly at the end of the story. *Originally Reparo, Verdimillious, Avifors were to appear in this version of the game. In addition, there are several spells that don't make an appearance anywhere else in the franchise, including Flintifors, Ectomatic, and an unnamed transfiguration spell. Also Incendio and Wingardium Leviosa were to have more uses. *The Dursleys were to appear in this version of the game because they have their model files still in the game. *Harry fights Draco with Christmas crackers. Though, in the book and movie, Harry doesn't fight Draco at all until Year 2, despite challenging Harry to a duel (that didn't happen) in the first book. *Harry gets trapped in the dungeons before Potions class, what doesn't happen in the book or the film. *In the opening level, when Dumbledore converses with Harry Potter, he briefly alludes to the Room of Requirement, citing he once found a room filled with Chocolate frog, and returned to the same room only to find fire crabs inside instead. **However, as the layout of the game's castle does not correlate perfectly with the book, this may be a coincidence. **In addition, the Room of Requirement was not mentioned in the books until Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. ***Also, the room always contains what one is looking for, and it seems unlikely that Dumbledore would have been looking for Fire Crabs. See also *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)''